The Lobe Brothers
The Lobe Brothers is a fan made hero for Bloons Tower Defense: You Have Got To Be Kidding Me. They focus on synergizing off of each other as well as the fact that there are two units being placed at once. Base Towers When bought, first, you place the first tower (James Lobe), then you place the second tower (Jeremy Lobe). James attacks within a 1/0/0 ninja monkey range with his right hand using light blue psychic blasts every 15 frames that can pop purple, frozen, and metal, but not camo. Jeremy however, has an unlimited range and attacks with his left hand using orange psychic blasts every 60 frames that pops purple, frozen, and camo, but not metal. For the sake of advanced intel and other shared sight bonuses however, Jeremy has a 0/0/0 ice tower radius. Both have 1 popping power. In the event that one is sold, the other one automatically goes with it. Cost: $700 Upgrades Overview # These twins use their telekinetic powers to crush the bloons with their minds. # If there are bloons in James's radius, Jeremy will attack 15 frames faster. # Unlocks “Merge” ability. # When James pops a bloon, it receives a light blue mental note which lasts on all layers of bloon permanently. Bloons with light blue mental notes split into 4 1pp orange blasts that travel in the cardinal directions when popped by Jeremy. Orange blasts have the same properties as Jeremy’s attack. # Increases the range of James by 10% and the attack speed of Jeremy by 10%. # James and Jeremy both fire 3 psychic blasts at a time instead of 1. # Increases popping power of psychic blasts to 2. # “Merge” releases a shockwave that pops 1 layer of all bloons on the screen. # When Jeremy pops a bloon, it receives an orange mental note which lasts on all layers of bloon permanently. Bloons with orange mental notes take +1 damage from James’s attack. However, light blue and orange mental notes override each other when applied. # Unlocks “Telekinetic Push” ability. # James’s main attack pops 2 layers of all bloons it can pop and Jeremy’s main attack deals 4 damage to MOAB class and fortified bloons. # Increases popping power of both main attacks to 4. # While Merged, a green psychic blast is used in both hands instead of light blue and orange blasts. Green psychic blasts fire over an unlimited range every 15 frames, pop purple, frozen, lead, and camo, pop 2 layers of normal bloons, pop 4 layers of MOAB and fortified bloons, alternate between applying orange or light blue mental notes, and are benefited from both. # Blue and orange notes no longer override each other. # During “Telekinetic Push”, each bloon hit by either brother’s attack applies light blue and orange mental notes to them. # James can now detect camo and Jeremy can now pop metal. # While “Merge” is active “Telekinetic Push” has a 25% faster cooldown rate. # Green psychic blasts apply light blue and orange mental notes simultaneously. # Any bloon that has both a light blue and orange mental note at the same time will receive 2 damage per second. # “Telekinetic Push” now lets James and Jeremy grab a second bloon after the first one’s that they grab are destroyed. Activated Abilities # Merge: Select a position on the screen. For 20 seconds, James and Jeremy will be merged into a super powerful being that uses both attacks twice as fast and can detect camo. At this time, James and Jeremy will not be able to attack in their original positions until the ability is finished. # Telekinetic Push: James telekinetically grabs the non-MOAB bloon closest to the exit and pushes it to the start over the course of 8 seconds popping 9 layers of all bloons that are touched by it. Jeremy grabs the second closest non-MOAB bloon to the exit and pushes it to the start over the course of 10 seconds popping 6 layers and knocking all non-MOAB bloons that touch it back similarly to whirlwind. Both afflicted bloons are destroyed completely at the start. Appearance * Levels 1-2: Both are brown monkeys, both are wearing green camo uniforms, and both have black metal headbands around their heads with four evenly spread out round circles evenly on them each. However, the circles on James’s headband are light blue, James’s right hand glows light blue, and the telekinetic energy blasts are light blue. The circles on Jeremy’s headband are orange, his left hand glows orange, and the telekinetic energy blasts from him are orange. Their names can be seen in their UIs when selected but otherwise do not appear in the game. * Level 3: James has a light blue half moon mark on his left eye. Jeremy has an orange half moon mark on his right eye. When merged, the third being is a lighter brown monkey without a uniform but with glowing green eyes, a glowing light blue right hand, a glowing orange left hand, and with both facial markings. * Levels 4-7: James and Jeremy stay the same, but a light blue mental note is denoted with a light blue transparent “tab” floating over afflicted bloons. * Level 8: James and Jeremy wear grey gloves on their off hands black grips. When transformed, a solid green ring goes out from the center where the tower is. * Level 9: James and Jeremy stay the same, but an orange mental note is denoted with an orange transparent “tab” floating over afflicted bloons. * Levels 10-12: The grips on James and Jeremy’s gloves are now dark blue and dark red respectively. When a bloon is telekinetically grabbed, a light blue or orange ball envelops it and forces it to the start. All the while, a smaller ball will appear on James and Jeremy’s off hands with colors to match the one that enveloped their respective target bloon. * Level 13: While merged, all the aforementioned marking are green and so are the energy blasts. Additionally, James’s camo uniform is a darker green and Jeremy’s camo uniform is a lighter green. * Levels 14-15: If a bloon has both an orange and light blue mental tab, the left half will the light blue and the right half will be orange. * Levels 16-19: James will have a communicator in his left ear and Jeremy will have one in his right ear. * Level 20: James’s uniform is black camo, Jeremy’s is white camo, and both have double banded headbands with six circles on them. Quotes * Note: Only one of the brothers will speak up when a quote is prompted and it will be randomly chosen. The one exception is that each of them give one of their quotes when interacted with individually. When placed James * “Reporting in.” * “Secure the line.” Jeremy * “We’ve got this.” * “This will be fun.” When selected James * “I understand.” * “Ready.” * “I await your command.” * “A wise decision.” * “Time for preparation.” * “Is this about my brother?” * “I hardly see how this is going to help us.” (when irritated). * “Will you just cut it out.” (when very irritated). Jeremy * “You can count on me.” * “This will be fun.” * “Got it.” * “You’re the boss.” * “Are you ready?” * “I’ve been waiting for this.” * “This is annoying.” (when irritated). * “Do you want something? If not, then cut it out.” (when very irritated). When levelling up James * “It appears that we’re getting stronger.” * “I feel better than ever.” * “Excellent.” * “Just as I predicted.” Jeremy * “I’ve been waiting for this.” * “More power to play with.” * “I can’t wait to see what comes next.” * “I feel great.” Both * “Our minds are our greatest weapons.” (When reaching level twenty.) When a MOAB class bloon appears James * “MOAB coming up.” (MOAB appears). * “A BFB is approaching.” (BFB appears). * “I recommend DDT countermeasures immediately.” (DDT appears). Jeremy * “Let's take that ZOMG down!.” (ZOMG appears). * “I don’t like the looks of this sir.” (BAD appears). When popping a MOAB class bloon James * “It was only the logical outcome.” Jeremy * “Did you see that?!” When activating an ability James * “Time for a mind merge.” (Merge ability). * “Gotcha.” (Telekinetic Push ability). Jeremy * “Ugh, time to merge.” (Merge ability). * “Oh no you don’t.” (Telekinetic Push ability). When a bloon leaks James * “That is regrettable.” * “I suppose my brother couldn’t handle the situation.” Jeremy * “Yikes.” * “This isn’t my fault, it’s my brother’s.” Trivia * In case it isn’t painfully obvious, they are based off of the two lobes of the brain. Category:Heroes